


Into the Further

by PoachedEggs



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: As will be added, I really don't know what else to add, M/M, This is loosely based off The Book of Life, tags will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoachedEggs/pseuds/PoachedEggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the only day where the dead and the living come to play</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

     It was just one mistake that changed everything that he ever knew. One slip up and he can’t go back. He was better than this, he was careful and he made sure that everything that he did was safe. But just this one time, defying his own rules, he should have known better. Now he was dead and forever gone.

    Opening his eyes, he could see the baby blue sky with wisps of clouds with shades of grey. He laid there, in the cool grass, slowly coming back to reality and seeing beams of light of various contents such as narwhals and cupcakes, fly across the air in his line of sight. His hearing came back next, muffled sounds of grunting and yelling and he heard someone screaming at him, calling out his name in a desperate tone. He tilted his head upwards and saw that it was his best friend, the girl from another universe.

    She was sobbing, streams of tears running down her cheeks as she attacked monsters that got too close, as if she was protecting something, and she was just screaming, like she had lost her mind. Looking to his side, he saw his own face, eyes lifeless and mouth agape.

    He slowly reached out to his body and he stopped as he looked at his hand. Completely bare of skin and muscle, showing the bright white skeleton that laid underneath. Intricate designs, like tattoos, ran along his arm. Swirls filled in with various colors like red and yellow. He raised his hand to the sunlight, memorizing the beautiful patterns until her heard the girl call out to him again.

    He spoke, trying to calm her, saying that he was alright. But she could not hear him. He thought that it was because of her screaming and when he yelled at her, nothing changed. Then he realized that he was dead, gone forever, and there was no turning back.

    He rose to his feet and looked at the scene before him. The beautiful, powerful girl fending off monsters of all kinds, trying to protect a lifeless body. He whispered her name, and the wind carried it away. He stood still, taking in the girl, memories of what they’ve been through together flashing before his eyes and he let out a soft sob.

    Finally, beaten and bloody, the monsters retreated into a waiting portal, being ushered by their leader as he looked at the girl with large eyes. He had never seen her this before, so powerful and vengeful and it was scary. So terrifying that it hurt the boy and he began sobbing with her.

With the monsters gone and there was nothing left but the wind, the girl fell to her knees and cradled the heavy head onto her lap, stroking the pale cheeks and she let a name pass through her lips, droplets of water falling onto the boy’s skin. The observer fell to his knees as well, trying to hold onto the girl and he only phased through her. He cried out in frustration and agony and he kept trying, watching the girl slowly break down and curse at no one in particular, curling in on herself and holding onto the cold body for dear life.

     Then the observer began to phase through the ground, slowly falling to his destination. He fought with all his might. He fought for the girl and for himself, grabbing for her hands and legs, and anything that would give him leverage. But there was nothing he could do and he fell into oblivion.  


	2. Chapter 2

    He had sensed the hell carrier be called and he could feel her presence as she wreaked havoc amongst his kingdom just to get to him. He sighed at his desk, relaxing into his chair and rubbing at his eyes. He was just getting over her, especially after the incident at the blood moon ball, but now here she comes, purusing straight back into his heart. He swiveled his chair so that he was facing his door and he waited for her, preparing the speech in his head that she couldn’t do this to him. If she truly didn’t want anything to do with their old relationship than she needs to leave him be. While his attempt at the blood moon ball was his mistake, there was only so much he could take.

    A few minutes later, his doors were kicked open and a very frantic and desperate Star Butterfly came flying through the doorway, skidding in front of him. She was speaking incoherently, hands waving everywhere as she tried to explain the situation. Speech completely forgotten, even though it was barely constructed, his eyes widened and he grabbed her shoulders, looking into her eyes and seeing that they were puffy and bloodshot, tears still falling down her cheeks. “Star! Star! You need to calm down! I can’t help you if I can’t understand you!”

    She was hyperventilating, but finding the person that could help her with her situation, she calmed down to the best of her ability and bluntly said,”Marco’s dead! We-We were just fighting monsters like any other day, and something happened. Something went wrong and I don’t know how or why but he’s dead, Tom!” It began to get harder for her to speak and her voice was breaking, straining her throat as she spoke,”It all just happened so fast and his family knows but, oh, I shouldn’t have left them like that, but I know that you can find him. You have the ability to travel in between different dimensions of the afterlife, right?”

    Tom gently shushed her, trying to keep her from returning from her previous state and he answered,”Yes, I can. But it’s greatly frowned upon. Rulers of these other dimensions don’t take too kindly to visitors, such as myself, from other afterlife dimensions. It’s this whole territorial thing-” Tom began to explain but Star said,”Okay, but you can! We need to see Marco, talk to the ruler of the dimension and tell them how it was all a big mistake and get him back to his body!”

    Tom sighed,”Star, it just doesn’t work like that. Once a soul is in the ruler’s hands, they won’t let it go. You’ll be able to see him but he’ll never be able to return.” Star growled in frustration and said,”Don’t tell me all these technicalities, just take me to Marco.” Star looked around the room and when she spotted some dimensional scissors, she lunged for them and before she could snip through the air, Tom grabbed her hand. “Wait, I have to do it!” Taking them from her hands, he asked,” What was his culture? What did his people believe in?” Tom barely knew the human, but he memorized the human’s face well after the incident at the ball. After that, he tried to get this Marco kid out of his head but he would sometimes come to the forefront of his mind and Tom knew it was due to jealousy, for the moon choosing Marco and Star to be together.

    Star began to blurt out random things, trying to get to their destination as quick as possible,”Nachos! Tacos! Uh, uh, Salsa! Mexican!” More tears streamed down her face as her desperation and anxiety grew as they were getting nowhere and she wasn’t thinking straight until finally, she said,”Dia de Los Muertos! His family always has a big celebration when that comes around!”

    Tapping the blades on his palm, Tom pondered for a second, countless dimension flashing before his eyes before he fell onto a particular one and he declared,”I know where to go.” Barely ending the sentence, Star began pulling on Tom and yelling,”Well let’s go then! Come on!” Before she could yell at Tom even more, he quickly snipped through the air and both of them jumped through the portal.

 

~

 

    It was beautiful, so vibrant and full of life, so to speak. At the center of the dimension was a large city and it was as if there was a party going on, music flowing towards them. Laughter and conversation followed the music and Star gasped, mouthing the word wow as she looked to the sky. Billions upon billions of stars filled the sky, the milky way apparent among the brilliant lights. Paper lanterns floated along, adding to the beauty of the scene before them.

    They were entranced by the sight, not noticing a man upon a skeleton horse galloping towards them. He had a welcoming look upon his face, but as he approached the couple and recognized Tom, he frowned and became cautious. “Hola, mis amigos.” The man said, upon reaching them, his speech heavy with a mexican accent. “I’m afraid the living are not welcome here, especially a demon. I must ask that you return from where you have come from.” Before Tom could speak, Star blutered out,”We’re sorry for intruding, but we’re here to retrieve a friend of ours. There has been a mistake and he is not supposed to be here. Could you please take us to him? His name is Marco Diaz.”

    The man nodded. “Si, Si, I know the Diaz family, but I’m afraid you are the one who is mistaken. His soul is apart of this world now and he can never return to the living. Your journey has been in vain. Now, please, return from where you have come from.”

    Star stood her ground, seeming to puff out her chest and her face was determined, despite tears still tracing down her cheeks. “Sir, I demand that you take us to him. This business has nothing to do with you and we will take care of it ourselves. Now, where is he?” The man sighed, scooching up his saddle and jestering for them to climb on top of his horse. “I will take you to him, so that you may say your good-byes, but then you must leave quickly or else she will sense that you both are here and will come and unleash her wrath upon you.”

    Star ignored the man’s warnings and climbed the horse. “Come on, Tom.” She said, impatiently. Tom was very uneasy. He did not want to meet the ruler of this dimension. He may be a very powerful demon, but his power was very limited in this dimension. But he knew that star wouldn’t listen to his warnings so he climbed the horse and they took off towards the city.

 

~

 

    Being in the city was something to behold. It was heavily decorated with paper creations and it seemed that were was an endless rain of confetti. There was rows of venues full of various foods and even they were vibrant. People were dressed in traditional Mexican clothing, gorgeous dresses and suits that fit them quite well for being skeletons. Their bodies were covered with intricate designs and color and it seemed like there was no pattern that was the same. Children were running around the streets, observing the dances and side shows or playing amongst themselves, banging away on toy drums or beating away at a stuffed pinata.

    No street was left untouched by this grand party. It took a bit to get through the crowds but finally they reached a large building and the man gestured to it, saying that they had arrived. Disembarking, Tom thanked the man while Star jogged to the door, banging on the door and jumping up and down in her anxiety. A short, elderly woman opened the door with a smile but it soon vanished when she saw who it was. “Madre de dios, my young child, what are you doing here?” When she saw Tom, she held onto the door and it looked like she was trying to decide whether to close the door on them or not.

     “Is Marco Diaz here? We must speak with him immediately.”

     The woman pondered and then turned, calling out,”Marco! Mi hijto! There is someone here to see you!” She turned back to the couple and she had wary eyes, tapping on the door nervously until Marco appeared. Star gasped at the sight of him and covered her mouth. He dressed in the traditional Mexican outfit, a black, matador outfit covered in decorative trinkets and it was all topped off with a sombrero. Tom thought that his patterns were rather beautiful. It looked like smoke licked his cheeks, swirls emitting from his eyes and a beautiful outline of a rose in the middle of his forehead. Vines lined his jaw line and rose buds were placed on his coroners of his mouth. Tom slightly blushed, and he quickly looked away as Star spoke,”Marco...I can’t believe that…” She took in a deep breath and she said,”We’re here to take you home.”

     Marco looked at the two with sad eyes and he sighed, turning to his grandmother and speaking to her in spanish. She nodded and she left the three to talk. “Star, we need to talk. We can talk on the balcony.” He gestured for them to come in and they followed him in.

     It was as if the celebration that was outside the house had spilled in, music blasting and dances ensued and people clapped to the beat, cheering and laughing. Tom could feel people looking at him, hear their whispers as they walked through the house. He kept his head down and hoped that they would arrive to their destination soon.

     It was a tight fit to get through the stairs as people lined the steps. Finally, they arrived onto the balcony and Marco sat down on a lawn chair, taking off his sombrero and running his fingers through his hair. Star sat next to him and Tom across from them, thinking of different outcomes of what would happen when Star would find out that there was no way of getting Marco out of here.

     Marco took Star’s hands into his and he began,”Star, you need to listen to me. And I mean with understanding and don’t be stubborn.” Star stared with sad eyes and Marco began,”I can’t go back, Star. I don’t know how it is in your dimension, but in mine, you can’t bring back the dead. This is my home now, and you and I need to get used this reality.” He was stroking the back of her hand with his thumb to try and soothe her and before she could protest, Marco stopped her. “Now, Star, don’t make this harder than it needs to be. Please, see that there is nothing that you or I can do.” He looked down to their hands. “I’m sorry, Star. This is the way it has to be.”

     Star let out a quiet sob and she embraced Marco, crying into his shoulder and he held her tightly against him, looking towards Tom and Tom stared back, both of them exchanging something that Tom could not explain. Marco turned his attention back to Star and began rubbing her back. “But it seems that she hasn’t come to throw you guys out so, maybe, you can come and visit me every so often. You, too, Tom.”

     “That would be nice.” Star said softly. Tom was taken aback. They barely knew each other and Tom did try to hurt Marco back at the blood moon ball. So why was Marco inviting him to visit.

            Marco then pulled Star away from him. “Alright. I think it’s time that you go back. Be with my parents and tell them that I love both very much.” Star nodded and rubbed at her eyes, Tom standing and preparing his dimensional scissors, snipping through the air. Reluctantly, Star let go of Marco and joined Tom’s side. As they entered the portal, Tom and Marco shared one more look that, to Tom, began to develop a bond between them.


	3. Announcement!

I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time. Due to personal issues and me getting ready for college, hopefully my muse will return to me and I can continue this work. Thank you to everyone who is understanding and patient! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments are a plus and give me life! ^.^


End file.
